


feelings.

by icursedthisworld



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, One Shot, i don't really know what i'm doing, jennie is so bad with feeling, lisa is a bit of a mess, rosé is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icursedthisworld/pseuds/icursedthisworld
Summary: Rosé talks about Jennie's crush in front of, well, Jennie's crush.orthe one where jennie is not good at flirting and lisa can be a bit oblivious





	feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually share what i write but let's just say i gave jenlisa a shot. British spelling was used.

It was barely a few minutes after 8 o'clock in the morning of a winter's day, and unsurprisingly the café was almost empty. The difference between fully and almost empty being the kind middle-aged man that never missed his daily cappuccino and plain croissant, regardless of the unpleasant weather. He was the only customer Lisa had to greet that cold morning, and as per usual she politely smiled and asked him to take a seat whilst his order was being prepared. As her co-worker handled the coffee machine to the side, the blonde grabbed a small plate. She reached over to pick up the pastry with a napkin and placed it on the plate, and then left it on the counter in wait for the second half of the order.

Sighing, Lisa turned around and leaned back against the counter. She knew that this was just the start of her 12-hour shift, and that it wasn't her first one either that week, but it still managed to make her feel sick. She couldn't remember the last time she took a day off to just enjoy herself and get some rest, but being in her last year of university would not allow her to take that liberty just yet. On top of that, she had a very long essay waiting to get started back at her dorm. Not that she believed that she'd have the energy to do that on a Saturday night after work. She preferred to tell herself that she would get things done the next day. Or the day after. She knew she'll have it written at some point, but lately she started to realise that the money in her bank account was going out faster than it was coming in. Working more hours than usual was the only way she had to fix that.

In conclusion, Lalisa Manoban needed a well-deserved break. But she had money to earn, and work to get done, and thousands of words to write. So, as unfortunate as it sounded, Lalisa Manoban could not even afford to give herself that damn break.

And if her ridiculously busy life was not enough to stress her out, there was also that one girl she kept thinking of that made things even worse. Lisa knew very well that girl problems shouldn't even be in her long list of concerns, but no matter how hard she tried to stop, her thoughts always ended up surrounding Jennie.

Jennie Kim had it all. From beauty (and what a beauty she was), to the brains, as well as a crazy amount of money to come with everything else. She was always the center of the attention, no matter where she was or who she was with. Not only did she have any guy at her feet in a few seconds, but she also had the ability to make many girls' heads turn as she walked by. And maybe, just maybe, Lisa may had also taken a few glances here and there. But it was only to check out what all the fuss was about. She'd heard around that although Jennie was aware of the effect she had on other people, she was actually a very kind and sweet girl.

Taking that into account, Lisa didn't expect her first encounter with Jennie to be a disaster. She had accidentally bumped into the brunette one day, but instead of a polite response to her apology, Lisa had received an angry glare. At the time she assumed Jennie was in a bad mood and didn't think much of it. However, it soon became very clear that Jennie simply didn't want anything to do with Lisa as her cold attitude persisted from that day onward. And if Lisa was being honest with herself, it wouldn't even have bothered her if she hadn't seen Jennie interacting with other people. Instead of the annoyed looks Lisa was used to receive, she greeted them with her infamous beautiful smile and kind eyes.

Lisa couldn't help herself from feeling a little jealous sometimes for not being at the other end of those smiles. She couldn't get her eyes off the older girl when she looked like that. But then again, Jennie Kim seemed to have never liked her, and Lisa didn't quite understand herself why she couldn't just dislike Jennie in return. It would have made everything so much easier. So in conclusion, Lalisa Manoban kind of had a small crush on a girl that hated her.

Lisa's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. She turned around to be met with a familiar-looking girl. Lisa had noticed her around campus, she had always seen her hang out with Jennie and some other girls. She knew people called her Rosé, but she wasn't sure if that was her real name. She was tall with long blonde hair, and she had a white scarf wrapped around her neck.

Rosé was having a conversation on the phone when she entered, but as she approached the counter she asked the receiver of her call to wait and moved her head away from the device to face Lisa.

"Hi" she smiled brightly "may I have a regular hot chocolate to go?"

As Rosé finished making her order, Lisa's co-worker placed a hot cup of coffee next to the plate that Lisa left on the counter.

"Go and take care of that, I'll get the hot chocolate" he said referring to the man still waiting at the corner table of the café.

Lisa nodded and carefully picked up the plate with the croissant and the hot drink. As she started walking towards the man's table, Lisa couldn't help but overhear the tall girl continuing her phone call.

_"I've tried to ask Jennie but she's not telling me who this girl is. I swear it sounds almost as if she's already in love when she talks about her"_

Lisa's eyes widened when she realised the topic of the conversation. Not only did Jennie Kim appear to have a big crush, but she was surprisingly interested in a girl. Lisa had only ever seen her dating guys. Knowing Jennie Kim liked girls gave Lisa a weird feeling in her stomach, and she didn't even try stopping her lips from forming a small smile at the thought.

When Lisa reached the table, she placed the items she was holding in front of the regular customer.

"Can I get you anything else?" The blonde smiled.

"A glass of cold water would be great"

Lisa nodded and made her way back.

Once again, she heard Rosé's reply on the phone.

_"From what I heard, Jen is acting all rude and arrogant around her to prevent anyone from noticing"_

_[...]_

_"Yeah I know, but being a cold-hearted bitch doesn't really help. Jennie's not like that"_

Rosé sounded extremely irritated. Lisa almost wanted to laugh. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one that had to live with this side of Jennie.

When she got behind the counter again, Lisa opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

_"The worst thing she did? Let's see... I think once she saw the girl dancing and said to her that she'd seen children making better moves than that or something"_ Rosé laughed _"Jen told me it was actually the hottest thing she had ever watched. She was sad the whole week 'cause she thought she hurt this blonde girl's feelings"_

After hearing that, Lisa was reminded of that time Jennie had insulted her dancing. She smiled at the memory – it was the first time that Lisa could hear the dishonesty in her voice. She knew Jennie didn't mean what she said that day. Lisa had taken it as a compliment instead.

When she finished pouring the water into a glass, she placed the bottle back in the fridge. Before returning to the corner table, Lisa stopped and thought about whether she knew girls that were blonde and liked to dance. She couldn't figure out who Jennie's crush could be. It partly relieved her though, she knew that once this mysterious crush had a name and face, she wouldn't be able to control this growing feeling of jealousy she started to acknowledge.

Just as she reached the man again, Lisa heard the last part of Rosé's conversation.

_"All I know is that she's blonde and a foreigner"_

_[...]_

_"From Thailand I think. She told me she's Thai. Any idea?"_

Lisa tripped on air and spilled water all over the man's shoes.

Her heart felt as if it had stopped beating for a second, but Lisa knew that in reality it was just beating way faster than usual. Her face immediately started becoming red. The man quickly stood up and reassured Lisa, he assumed she was deeply embarrassed.

Lisa finally noticed the mess she made and felt all eyes in the room on her.

"I am so sorry", she said nervously "I should have been more careful"

The man shook his head gently "No worries. It happens sometimes".

He excused himself and walked to the bathroom at the back of the café. At the same time, Rosé got her hot chocolate and left.

Blonde, dancer, Thai. Lisa kept repeating that description in her head. She felt her legs starting to shake, and leaned onto the closest chair she could find. Blonde. Dancer. Thai. There was only one person that could fit all three categories and had seen Jennie being a 'cold-hearted bitch'. That person being Lisa herself.

But it was impossible, it didn't make sense to Lisa. She surely would have noticed if Jennie had feelings for her. But then again, Lisa wasn't exactly the most observant person. If she had known, she could have had spent all this time with the girl she liked instead of believing she hated her.

In conclusion, Lisa finally realised that Jennie Kim had a crush on her. Or maybe she didn't. Lisa had always believed that assuming your crush likes you back was an incredibly dangerous thing.

\-----------

The rest of the day was, to say the least, a complete mess.

Not only did Lisa ruin the shoes of the café's most loyal customer, she also managed to somehow ruin everyone's order in one way or another that afternoon. From making the wrong drink, to forgetting the person who made the order. She would have had almost missed an order's payment if it wasn't for her co-worker's constant reminder. It reached the point where he had to ask Lisa to go outside and take a break for however long it took for her to sort herself out.

She made her way out through the back door, and immediately her body was greeted by the freezing winter wind. But Lisa had other things that kept her mind occupied, so the low temperature surrounding her was not a bother.

_'Jennie Kim likes me'_

The more Lisa thought about it, the more she believed it. She was used to just assume the meaning behind Jennie's actions. Her continuous glances? She assumed it was judgement. Her cheeks occasionally turning red when they interacted? She assumed it was anger. Her eyes avoiding Lisa's? She assumed it was annoyance. Now, could it be possible that all those little things put together actually just meant that Jennie liked her? If Lisa had not heard Rosé's words that day, she would have said no over and over again.

Except now she knew, and yet had absolutely no clue on how to approach the girl.

Lisa guessed that mentioning Rosé talking about Jennie's crush in public was not an option. She did essentially reveal Jennie's feelings and emotions, and Lisa could only assume that it was done without consent. She really did not want to cause any argument or misunderstanding between the two friends. If anything, Rosé's words had unintentionally given her hope.

As Lisa made her way back inside, she came to the conclusion that no matter how much time she spent figuring out the best way to deal with her feelings, her thoughts always brought her back to the reality of how undeniably attracted she felt to everything that Jennie Kim was. The least she could do was give herself the chance to be honest about how she felt with Jennie herself.

For the remaining hours of her shift, Lisa returned to her responsible self. Her co-worker couldn't feel more relieved.

\-----------

When closing time was approaching, the café was empty. Her co-worker had left a couple of hours before, his shift not being as long as Lisa's. No one had come in for several minutes, and Lisa started cleaning up. She couldn't wait to go back to her dorm and be reunited with her bed. It had been an extremely long day.

Just as she thought her job was done and started to untie her apron, she heard the too familiar bell from the entrance door and tried her best to hold back a groan of frustration. It seemed like she would not be able to leave early. She calmly turned around to face the newly arrived customer, but she was rather surprised to be met with the cat-like eyes that had been chasing her the whole day.

"Hi" Jennie said softly.

Lisa scratched her neck awkwardly. How was she supposed to already be prepared to talk to her now?

"Hi... It's, ah-- how may I help you?" If Lisa could slap herself at that moment, she would have. She was certain that she sounded like an idiot.

Lisa thought she could see the hint of a smile appearing on Jennie's lips.

"I just want a regular cup of green tea, thank you".

Lisa nodded "Would you like to have it here or to go?"

Jennie bit her lip and looked around the café. She then returned her gaze to Lisa "I'll have it here if you don't mind".

"Yes. I mean- no I don't mind, of course". Lisa felt like a mess. "please take a seat".

After paying, Jennie walked over to the closest table and sat down. She pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

Lisa could feel Jennie's eyes on her from time to time as she made the tea, but never turned around to check. She had embarrassed herself enough.

When Jennie's simple order was done and ready, Lisa took a deep breath and made her way toward the beautiful Koran girl. 'Beautiful to say the least', she thought as she got closer to Jennie. The older girl was wearing grey jeans and a simple white jacket, and her cheeks were slightly red from the cold weather outside. Lisa thought that Jennie looked beautiful wearing anything. (Or nothing at all).

Lisa cautiously placed the cup of tea in front of Jennie and smiled. However, just as she was about to turn around, she was stopped by Jennie's unusual shy voice.

"You can sit down if you want". Jennie was looking down at her fidgeting hands.

Lisa gave her a confused look, and Jennie finally looked up at her.

"I mean... it's just the two of us..." she continued.

Lisa still didn't understand the drastic change in Jennie's behaviour, but she felt the sudden urge to kiss her. She had never got to see this adorable, shy side of Jennie and she could definitely get used to it.

"It's fine if you don't want to" Jennie added quickly.

Lisa decided to just follow her instinct and sat down in front of Jennie. Her cheeks were still red, now from slight embarrassment, but Lisa thought it was a very cute look. If anyone was to see her, she was sure they'd notice the heart eyes she was giving Jennie from across the table.

Jennie wrapped her hands around her tea cup and cleared her throat. "Actually, there's something I wanted to say to you"

Lisa watched her carefully. "Go on"

Jennie sighed and looked up at the taller blonde.

"I know I haven't exactly been the nicest to you" she started "and I also know there is no excuse I can give for my behaviour. I didn't mean to come across that way"

Lisa crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair "Then why did you do it? Why did you have to be so cold?"

Jennie looked away.

"Was it something I did? Something I said perhaps?" Lisa carried on. She didn't want to think about what she heard from Rosé. Jennie willingly came to her to talk, and she was going to believe whichever explanation she was going to give her.

Jennie shook her head. "No Lisa, it wasn't you. I don't know... it sort of just happened I guess".

Lisa waited for Jennie to say more, but she was met with silence from the other girl. It seemed to Lisa that Jennie was somehow holding back from being completely honest with her. (She ignored the pleasant feeling in her chest provoked by hearing Jennie pronouncing her name).

Lisa nodded in defeat after a few seconds and got up "If that is all--"

"—no wait!" Jennie also pushed her chair back and stood up. She grabbed Lisa's arm, but immediately let go of it when the blonde turned around surprised.

"Lisa, I... I really..."

Jennie was clearly starting to panic, and Lisa was hurting just by seeing her being vulnerable for the first time.

"Jennie –"

"—I can't do this" Jennie was shaking her head frantically, and tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes. "I really can't".

Lisa's eyes widened as Jennie was going straight for the door, and didn't think twice before taking hold of her hand and pulling her back.

"Hey" she whispered softly "what's going on?"

She moved her other hand to hold Jennie's cheek and wipe away the few tears that were already filling her eyes. "It's okay, I get it. Don't feel guilty about it."

Jennie let out an exasperated breath. Not only was Lisa being incredibly sweet, but she also managed to force a small smile to try and cheer her up.

"I need to do something" she whispered slowly.

Lisa was perplexed by the intense gaze she was receiving from the shorter girl. "What is it?"

She didn't get a reply.

Not a verbal one, at least.

Jennie held Lisa's face with both hands and brought the blonde's head down to meet her lips with her own.

Lisa stood frozen for a couple of seconds. But after realising that Jennie fucking Kim was kissing her, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms tightly around the smaller girl's waist and kiss back with the same eagerness.

Jennie didn't let go of Lisa, instead she moved her hands from holding Lisa's face to circling her neck with both arms. She still wouldn't stop moving her lips against Lisa's.

On the other hand, Lisa was running out of breath and had to pull away. She rested her forehead against Jennie's and pressed a small kiss to her nose. She then went back and captured her lips once again, making sure to savour the taste of Jennie's mouth over and over again. Lisa didn't think she would ever get enough.

"Lisa," Jennie let out once they let go a second time. She pressed her lips to the corner of Lisa's mouth, and the taller girl rested her head on Jennie's shoulder while catching her breath. Jennie softly held the back of Lisa's head while running her hand through her hair. She then kissed her temple and smiled when she felt Lisa kissing her shoulder.

"Lalisa-" she tried to call again, but was interrupted by Lisa shaking her head.

"— don't let go. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and see things go back to normal. I don't want that".

Jennie almost wanted to cry again. The only thing she could do was hold Lisa closer. "I'm sorry I couldn't be honest with you. I'm sorry I made you go through that. You didn't deserve any of it"

Lisa pulled away to look the stunning girl she finally got to hold in her arms. Even when she was a crying mess she still managed to look so beautiful. She brought up her hand to cover Jennie's one, which was still holding her cheek, and turned her face around to leave a soft kiss on its palm.

"Jennie Kim, I really like you"

Jennie couldn't help but laugh at Lisa's innocent look. She tiptoed to kiss her again.

"If it wasn't clear already, I like you too" she kissed her again "A lot" and another kiss "Like really really like".

Lisa grinned widely "I've liked you for a long time".

Jennie was surprised "Even when I was a bitch to you?"

Lisa nodded "Even then".

"I've liked from even before our first meeting" Jennie confessed "But that's a story for another time. I just want to be with you now. I've waited long enough".

Lisa didn't stop herself from kissing Jennie again and again, she wanted to be selfish for once and have her all to herself. "We need to talk though. About us and, well, whatever this is"

Jennie hummed in agreement "We will, but let's not worry about that for now"

Lisa smiled lovingly at the older girl, but then noticed the tea cup left on the table "Ehm, your tea is still hot. You can drink it if you want".

That made Jennie laugh. The tea was the least of her concerns at that moment, and certainly not the main reason she came into the café. "I can drink it while I walk back to my dorm"

Lisa tensed up at Jennie's words "You're walking to your dorm? This late at night?"

She got a nod in response.

"No way I'm letting you do that" she shook her head "My shift is already over. Let me walk you to your dorm Jennie".

Jennie teasingly raised an eyebrow, and Lisa's cheeks turned red.

"I mean, unless that makes you uncomfortable, in that case—"

Jennie kissed Lisa's cheek sweetly "I'd love to have your company on the way back".

\-----------

When the two girls had finally left the café, the never let go of each other's hands during the entire journey to Jennie's dorm.

Once they reached Jennie's building, Lisa wished her a good night and promised she'd see her on Monday. Jennie didn't want to wait that long to hear from the blonde, and didn't hesitate in adding her number into Lisa's contact list.

Of course, Lisa didn't let go of Jennie without a goodnight kiss. And maybe a few more after that.

\-----------

When Jennie Kim and Lalisa Manoban were seen happily together in public on Monday, Rosé's face went pale as she figured out why the tall blonde looked awfully familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies if there were any mistakes i didn't notice.


End file.
